gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Redfield Industries
"Better the Devil than you know" Redfield Industries is a fictional civilian based company, that appears in the Legacy Era period of the Cosmic Era timeline of the Gundam metaseries. The company appears for the first time, in Gundam Seed: Legacy, as the de facto corporate behemoth of the Cosmic Era timeline, and at the same time, the primary covert supporter and supplier of Terminal and the Junk Guild in the Legacy Era. However, the company is more publicly known as a major supplier of goods and services in both the UEA and ZAFT territories. History Thrust into prominence, as a result of the Minute Buyout, in the July of C.E. 77, where a series of transactions executed from several mainframes in 63 seconds, causing many prominent arms companies, as well as other big names and a few of their owners, to lose their previous ownership and at the same time, making it the biggest business player of the period. Since then, computerized controls are in place to prevent such blindingly fast stock transactions, preventing an individual from performing the same trick twice. Information *Name: Redfield Industries, Inc. *Main Office: *Chairman of the Board: Ted Redfield *CEO: Ted Redfield RI is the ultimate power player. Being a giant multinational entity, with quarterly revenues in the trillions of dollars, Redfield Industries controls a major portion of the global wealth, resources and market shares. More importantly, the corporation benefit from corporate extraterritoriality, meaning that the company itself, is considered the equivalent of a national entity, which in legal terms, means that Redfield Industries is entitled to its own laws, citizens, currencies, militaries and other tools of power. Despite its immense power, Redfield Industries rarely exercises its full might, preferring instead to use subtle machinations and carefully exerted influence. If anything, RI is more than anything a behind the scenes force, using its hidden assets and puissance only when deception fails. Large enough to easily strain the resources of any one, if not two, of the Big 4 accounting networks, the sheer size of Redfield Industries becomes evident, when considering that this is a corporate entity that owns facilities and subsidiaries around the world and in the PLANTs, controls space launching platforms in most continents, own chains of retail stores, car manufacturers, industrial plants, security companies, electronics firms, aerospace plans and even its own friggin space stations. Redfield employs millions of people, directly or indirectly, and yet, everyone thinks Redfield is just "the military corp", as its military hardware successes have been rather prominent as of late. Given the sheer scale and diversity of the corporation's activities, it comes as no particular surprise that Redfield Industries is involved in every step of the manufacturing process, from harvesting, processing, transport, shipping to distribution. Internal Organisation RI's internal structure is constantly in flux, as Ted Redfield frequently rearranges the corporation to facilitate his Byzantine plots and personal goals. The former southern boy is infamous for practically running the corp by himself, despite the scale of the operations. And all corporate personnel receive rigorous background checks and frequent psychological tests. RI suits who want to stick around, learn to stay loyal, work hard and love micromanagement, or else. If nothing else, RI's confusing hierarchy makes it difficult for enemies to deduce the corp's weaknesses and chain of command, much less gather meaningful intelligence. As it is, misdirection is RI's standard operating procedure. While certain divisions seem to overlap or have redundant areas, other areas of operations are ignored altogether. In most cases, such a gap merely means that the RI subsidiary handling the area is particularly well concealed. Redfield Industries Prime The RI Prime division deserves special attention as the only division with a static hierarchy and structure. It primarily acts as a watchdog force and redundancy system for other RI divisions. The majority of RI Prime suits are skilled at problem solving, creating and executing contingency plans, and swift corporate restructuring. The pool of expertise among the management executives is eclectic, and the division features an above average number of think tanks and 'pure research' teams. In effect. RI Prime seems to be Redfield Industries's "fix it" squad, internal police and future analysis division all rolled into one. RI Prime personnel have significantly more training, influence and sway within the corp, than standard execs. Security One word sums up RI security: formidable. Secrecy and unpredictability are the corp's first line of defense. Finding a covert RI facility can be as challenging as breaking into it. Many RI subsidiaries remain secret because they do not know what corporation they belong to; the corp also uses decoy facilities and misleading intelligence to protect its sites. All corporate personnel receive rigorous background checks and frequent psychological tests. Ted also ensures the loyalty and discretion of certain key personnel through chemical dependencies, though the affected employees are usually unaware that they're kept in check. RI maintains a large armed force, which doubles as a PMC, as well as its own military might. The force undergoes extensive combat training, as well as frequent and extended military exercises with both UEA and ZAFT forces. From time to time, certain units are attached to the civilian security division, for cross training. In practice, this means that RI security personnel have some form of military training and background. Although milspec and heavy equipment are generally restricted to 'official' units, RI tends to have other forms of addition backup within the general area of the facility, to serve as a rapid deployment backup force. Even if a facility is broken into, RI has a what it calls a "zero zone" policy, which means zero penetration, zero survival. You don't get in, and if you do get in, RI shoots first and asks questions later. Even in cyberspace, RI's data security is formidable, as its core and other important systems are not linked to any public domains, reducing the risk of exterior access. RI's intrusion counter measures might not be the worst, but they'll still slow the attacker down, while ugly tracer intrusion counter measures track and trace the location of the intruder with alarming alacrity, while dispatching a pickup team to the location. As an added precaution, there is always a team of expert system staff on duty, who constantly monitor the network for any anomalies. Notable Subsidiaries *Ares Macrotechnology - Aerospace, Consumer Goods & Military Technology **Adukurf Mechano-Industries - Former EA heavy mobile armor specialist manufacturer **Martius Arsenals (MA) - Former PLANT handheld weapons manufacturer **Maius Military Industries (MMI) - Former PLANT ballistic weapons manufacturer **Morgenroete, Inc. - Former major EA/ORB weapons manufacturer **Integrated Design Bureau - Former manufacturer of the ZGMF series mobile suits **Asimov, Clark & Heinlein Design Bureaus - Former manufacturer of the GINN and GuAIZ series mobile suits **Aktaeon Industries - Former EA weapons manufacturer **Grunder General Resources - Mobile Suit, Aerospace, Ground and Naval units manufacturer **Kuat-Seinar - Mobile Suit, Aerospace, Ground and Naval units manufacturer **Shinnakasu-Shinsei-Yaesu Heavy Industries - Mobile Suit, Aerospace, Ground and Naval units manufacturer **Crynet Systems - Specialist Armor manufacturer *Strategic Military Services (SMS) - Private Military Provider. *Cross-Nova Applied Technologies - Computer Engineering and Science **Axe and Hammer Precision Instrument Industries - C3 systems **L.A.I. Corporation Systems - Networks, Systems and AI development **Cyberdyne Systems - Networks, Systems and AI development *Saeder-Krupp - Heavy Industries, Chemicals, Finance **H&C Logistics Incorporated (HCLI) *Shiawase - Mitsuhama - Agriculture, Biotechnology, Entertainment & Public Services **Genetic Advanced Reproductive Medical Research & Development (GARM R&D) **Tricell Incorporated **Umbrella Corporation Creations Public *''Gigafloat'' series of mobile artificial islands (in conjunction with Junk Guild/UEA) *''Interclaris'' series of space colonies (in conjunction with Junk Guild/ZAFT) *''Messiah'' Lunar Base (in conjunction with Junk Guild/UEA/ZAFT) *''Queen Elizabeth 3'' ocean liner *''Queen Mary 3'' space liner *''Assoluto''/''Soldat'' series of luxury high performance supercars *Advanced holographic technology *Gravity Control System *GMO plants, crops and animals for agriculture *Increased production of generic brand name drugs Covert (in conjunction with Terminal) *TRC-GAT-X105 Cyclone Strike Gundam *TRB-GAT-X103 Barrage Buster Gundam *TRM-GAT-X102 Marauder Duel Gundam *TRT-ZGMF-X23S Tempest Saviour Gundam *TRS-GAT-X207 Specter Blitz Gundam *Panzer METEOR Units 01 - 05 *ZGMF-X135A Jormungandr Gundam‎ *ZGMF-X613A Kraken Gundam *ZGMF-X388A Fenrir Gundam *ZGMF-X20AEX Slepnir Gundam *ZGMF-X404A Hresvelgr Gundam *HCAM-01XATE Midgard